Monopoly
by Rosiek79
Summary: An evening with friends and a board game, left the fun begin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is just a little fluff piece I came up with at work yesterday.**

Chin Ho Kelly sat on one of the two wooden chairs by the edge of the sand looking out across the calm ocean. He had just made dinner for Steve, Danny and Grace and was excused from clear up so had headed out to relax as the sun set. However the peace was shattered with the sound of a chair toppling over in the dining room, followed by the sound of scuffling. Chin jumped to his feet and started to jog towards the house. He had no weapon on him, having locked his sidearm into the glove box of his car. He didn't know whether he should feel more or less panicked that neither Danny nor Steve had called out for help. At the back door he was met by a very distraught looking Grace.

"Uncle Chin, come quick. I can't…they won't…help me, please," Grace cried grabbing her honorary uncle by the hand.

Chin didn't know what to expect when he ran into the dining room. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to find his boss and work colleague wrestling on the floor over what appeared to be a Monopoly piece.

"Damn it Steve, why can't you be the boat? You're in the damn Navy. I just…for once…want the car!"

Steve was lying on his back with his right hand over his head holding a tiny silver car, while using his left hand to keep Danny off him. Danny in turn was somewhere between kneeling and lying down beside Steve, using both his hands trying to wrestle the small Monopoly piece away.

"Would you grow up and let it go. I'm having the car," Steve said through gritted teeth.

"I called it first, I said I was the car," Danny growled back, fighting tooth and nail to release the little car from Steve's strong hand.

"Well you just weren't quick enough Danno. I got to it first."

"You are such a child Steven, just give me the damn car."

Chin stood watching this for several minutes with his mouth hanging open. It was a long time since he had seen such behaviour out of two grown men. It brought back memories of Thanksgiving and Christmas family gatherings years ago when two of his uncles would fight about almost anything and only his Grandma walking in from the kitchen with the threat of a smack of the wooden spoon would separate them. He knew he should really sort this out but not before taking a few pictures, they may come in handy at a later stage for some time off or maybe a little help around the house with moving furniture.

Grace stood over to the side, not really sure what to make of the whole thing. Her Uncle Steve had proudly taken out his brand new game of Monopoly that Grace and Danny had given him for his birthday. The only other board game in the house had been Battleship. As soon as the lid had been removed her father had said he was the car and reached for it but Uncle Steve was quicker and had grabbed it out of the little slot. Danny had then made a grab for it, sending the Monopoly box and all its contents around the floor. The pair tussled with each other as Steve held the tiny piece over his hand, out of reach of his smaller friend. Not giving up, Danny kept struggling to get a hold of Steve's right hand to get back the car. Knocking over one of the dining room chairs the two men hit the ground. It was then that Grace had decided enough was enough and ran out to get her ever sensible Uncle Chin. Things had not improved by the time they had got back in.

So now, here stood Chin and Grace really not knowing how to split the rowing pair up.

Chin was sorely tempted to go get a wooden spoon from the kitchen but thought better of it with Gracie standing there. After all, what sort of message would that send to the child. So instead he put his fingers to his lips and gave a very shrill wolf whistle, leaving Grace looking both impressed and a little scared and the duo on the ground looking up at him with shock painted all over their faces.

"What is going on here?" Chin said in his best cross voice. "You are behaving like two five year old, what sort of example do you think you are setting for Gracie?" Looking at the aforementioned child he realised that she was no longer looking frightened or impressed but had dissolved into laughter looking at her father and beloved Uncle being reprimanded by Chin.

"He started it," Danny whined struggling to his feet.

"Did not," came the childish reply from the 6'1" ex -Navy SEAL still lying on the floor.

Chin looked incredulously at the two men. "Danny, help him up, would you?" Chin asked.

Danny stuck his hand out to his best friend to help him up but wouldn't look at him.

Standing up, Steve started to realise just how immature they had both behaved.

He turned to hand the car to Danny but was interrupted by Chin.

"Ah no, I don't think so. Neither of ye are going to have the car," taking the car out of Steve's hand.

Danny was just about to react but thought better of it when he saw the stern look on Chin Ho's face.

"Right boys, I think you both need to cool off. The pair of you go out to the lanai and sit down and think about your behaviour," Chin admonished his two friends, "And Gracie and I will decide on whether to punish you both for 'rough-housing' in the dining room."

"But…", Steve started to interrupt.

"But nothing…out, the pair of you and I will call you in when we have decided," Chin replied.

Once Steve and Danny had grudgingly left to go on their "time-out" in the garden, Chin sat down and started to laugh, he laughed so much he had tears running down his face.

Grace had by now gathered up the scattered pieces of the game and had laid them all back on the table. She joined her Uncle Chin in laughing at what she had just witnessed.

"Well missy, do you think we should punish your father and uncle for their behaviour or what?" Chin said to the still laughing girl.

"Em…", Grace pondered the question for a second, chewing on her thumb nail, "I think maybe cos neither gets the car, that might be enough."

"Are you sure? You don't think we should send them to bed without dessert?" Chin grinned.

"No, that would be mean," she replied, but then a little devilish grin crept onto her face. "You did get a few pictures of them on the floor fighting over the car on your phone, didn't you Uncle Chin?"

Chin looked at his honorary niece and just laughed out loud. "Grace Williams, you have an evil strike in you."

"I know, I get it from Danno. He says I get it from Mom but my Grandma back in Jersey says it's all Danno!"

Chin smirked at this, "Right, so their punishment is that neither gets the car. I'll keep the info about the pictures on my phone between you and me for the moment," giving Grace a conspiratorial wink, walking to the sliding doors to call out to his team mates.

"Ok boys, you can come back in now."

They walked in with their heads hanging feeling like two scolded school boys.

"Sorry Chin, sorry Gracie," Steve muttered first looking at the ground and then looking at his team mate and niece.

"Yeah sorry Chin. Sorry Monkey," Danny added looking at his beloved daughter.

"You are very lucky that Grace was in charge of your punishment. She has decided that by not letting either of you have the car, that is punishment enough," Chin said, shooting a sneaky wink to Grace.

Grace openly grinned back.

Steve and Danny looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. The four then sat around the dining table getting ready to play when in unison Steve and Danny yelled "I call boat!" Both grabbed for the little silver boat in the box, sending the game and contents off the table and knocking over their chairs as they once more joined the scattered pieces of the game on the floor.

Grace burst into laughter again and Chin just sat back shaking his head. His team mates were nuts but he wouldn't change them for the world.

The End

**A/N: I don't know is the threat of a smack of the wooden spoon only an Irish thing but thought it would fit in there nicely with some of Chin's memories. We'd only have to hear the rattle of the utensil drawer and we'd stop whatever we were doing!**


End file.
